Gwiyomi Operation
by eunhaezha
Summary: Si yeoja menuruti, melangkah ke depan kekasihnya lagi. Yifan kembali memeluknya. "Tak perlu menunjukkan aegyo pun, my baby soogarpie adalah yang terimut.." Bisiknya di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. A KriSoo (Kris/Kyungsoo) GS story.


Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan

With: Baekhyun, Sehun

Pairing: Krisoo

Genre: Fluffy, Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Length: Oneshot

Warning: Genderswitch!

* * *

**Over a chocolate muffin**

**Waiting for a cup of savory milk**

**Oppa and I sit facing each other**

**And scribble on each other's hands**

"Oppa.." Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna merah memanngil manja namja yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hnn.." Timpal sang namja seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yeoja manis yang kini tengah meniupi asap yang sedikit mengepul di atas cangkir susu yang digenggamnya, menandakan isinya yang masih panas.

Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat yeoja manis itu menggembungkan pipinya untuk mengusir hawa panas dalam cangkirnya agar ia bisa segera merasakan hangatnya cairan yang ada dalam cangkir itu.

Satu hisapan singkat dan yeoja itu meringis, membuat si namja dengan segera menegakkan duduknya. "Aku tahu kau kedinginan, tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi bisa saja membakar lidahmu, atau malah pita suaramu. Kau ingin kehilangan suara emasmu, nona Do?" Tidak ada nada tinggi saat namja itu berbicara, sesuai dengan julukannya 'Wajah Datar', kapten basket di Super Shining High School itu seakan tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sedikitpun.

Si yeoja mengerucutkan bibir plumpnya sambil menaruh cangkir tadi kembali di atas meja, "Selalu saja begitu.. seharusnya tadi oppa berkata 'Kyungie chagie, jangan ceroboh, biar aku meniupinya dahulu, lalu kau bisa meminumnya..' begitu.." Namja berambut hitam pendek itu sekali lagi tersenyum tipis, mengambil chocolate muffin di hadapannya dan memakannya perlahan.

"Yakk! Yifan oppa kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" bukannya menjawab si yeoja, namja yang dipanggil Yifan itu mengarahkan kue di tangannya ke mulut kekasihnya itu.

Ingin yeoja manis itu memprotes tapi perkataan Yifan berikutnya menghentikannya, "Setelah hujan reda, kita pergi ke Lotte World, Kyung.."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang memang sudah lebar alami, membuat Yifan kembali tersenyum entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu. Yeoja manis itu kaget, "Tapi kan oppa ada latihan nanti pukul empat, sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul tiga." Ia berkata setelah menelan muffin yang tadi disuapkan kekasihnya dengan paksa.

Yifan tak menjawab kekasihnya, ia kemudian meletakkan kue yang tinggal separuh itu ke atas meja dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, mengisi sela-sela jari Kyungsoo dengan jarinya yang lebih besar. Kyungsoo yang tadinya kebingungan kini tersenyum. Begitulah cara seorang Yifan yang terkenal hemat bicara untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Yeoja manis itu tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Mungkin itu adalah jawaban atas protesnya minggu lalu. Saat Yifan membatalkan kencan karena harus mengikuti latihan mendadak bersama tim basketnya.

**Don't look at other girls**

**No matter what they say**

**You're mine**

**Don't even talk to other girls**

**I'm yours**

Sesak. Hatinya serasa dihantam batu besar ribuan kali. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis melihat pemandangan ini. Pemandangan dimana seorang Wu Yifan yang terkenal dingin tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Luhan, teman sekelasnya. Jika saja, Kyungsoo bisa menemukan kehadiran orang lain disana, mungkin hatinya tak akan sesakit ini. Tapi, mereka hanya berdua dalam ruangan itu. Kyungsoo juga ingin membuat kekasihnya tertawa lepas.

Yeoja manis itu akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari sana, niatnya mengajak makan siang sang kekasih pun menghilang. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke kelasnya.

"Baekhyunnie.." Kyungsoo langsung menerjang sahabatnya setelah sampai di kelas.

Yeoja manis berambut pirang lurus itu mengernyit heran, pasalnya sewaktu Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelas, wajah anak itu begitu bahagia sedangkan sekarang, wajahnya sudah seperti baju yang tidak pernah disetrika. "Kyung? Ada apa?" Ia menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah sedih tanpa air matanya menghela nafas dalam, "Aku tadi melihat Yifan oppa dan Luhan unnie sedang tertawa bersama.."

Baekhyun mengernyit lagi, _'Memangnya ada yang salah? Mereka kan teman sekelas.. Lagipula Luhan unnie adalah sepupu dari kekasih sahabatnya itu.'_ "Lalu?" Ia bertanya bingung.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya selepas itu, aku ingin aku yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu.." Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kyung, kau sadar kan kalau kekasihmu itu terlewat cool? Mungkin saja ia hanya menjaga image nya saat di depanmu? Melihatnya tersenyum pada orang lain saja adalah keajaiban. Kalau Luhan unnie itu kan memang sepupunya, jadi tidak terlalu aneh kan ia terbuka pada saudaranya?" Yeoja berbibir tipis itu menasihati sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Kau benar juga, Baek.. aku saja yang terlalu sensitif.."

**1 plus 1 equals Gwiyomi**

**2 plus 2 equals Gwiyomi**

**3 plus 3 equals Gwiyomi**

**4 plus 4 equals Gwiyomi too**

**5 plus 5 equals Gwiyomi too**

**6 plus 6 equals chu chu chu chu chu chu Gwiyomi I'm Gwiyomi**

"Hei.. Kau tak apa-apa?" Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kelas, bertanya pada sahabatnya yang murung.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, Baek?" Kyungsoo menjawab seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja, namun na'as wajahnya yang sudah kusut memperjelas ia memang sedang kenapa-kenapa.

"Semalam Yifan oppa meneleponku, dia mengkhawatirkanmu Kyung.. Sudah dua hari ini kau menghindarinya.. Kau tahu? Kau ini sangat kekanakan, hanya karena kejadian itu kau menjauh darinya?" Yeoja yang suka memakai eyeliner itu menatap dalam sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku sendiri bingung, Baek.."

Baekhyun ikut menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua yeoja manis itu terkejut mendengar teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba membuat keriuhan. Saat pandangan mereka terarah ke pintu masuk kelas, perbedaan ekspresi ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Baekhyun yang terlihat risih, dan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Sehunnie.." Kyungsoo memanggil namja yang notabennya adalah adik dari sahabatnya.

Sehun tersenyum ramah dan menghampiri keduanya, ia menyapa Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah noona nya satu-satunya. "Baekki noona.. Sekali lagi aku memohon.. Bantulah dongsaengmu yang imut ini mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.. Dan aku pastikan hari Sabtu minggu depan Park Chanyeol akan ada di depan rumah, mengajakmu berkencan.." Namja yang duduk di kelas 1-2 itu berkata tanpa dosa.

"Kau dan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tergagap mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Baekhyun gelagapan, ingin sekali ia menendang Sehun yang berbicara seenaknya. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Seakan tak mengerti pandangan tajam Baekhyun, Sehun melanjutkan aksinya. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk beberapa gerakan imut dan menyanyi. Sukses membuat para yeoja di kelas kakaknya mendapat serangan jantung dan diabetes ringan. Tak lain dengan Kyungsoo, ia juga mematung melihat tingkah Sehun._ 'Gerakan ini? Itu kan yang ditunjukkan Luhan unnie pada Yifan oppa tempo hari!'_

Baekhyun yang merasa risih dengan kondisi kelasnya, membentak adiknya agar segera pergi.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Pertanyaan lirih dari Kyungsoo membuat Bekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Apa?"

Kyungsoo lalu menirukan gaya Sehun tadi, namun dengan wajah bingung. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Aegyo?" Si yeoja berambut pirang bertanya.

"Itu yang membuat Yifan oppa tertawa! Luhan unnie melakukan itu di depannya!" Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun agak keras, membuat sahabatnya itu meringis. "Sepertinya aku akan menculik Sehun setelah ini.." Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat, "Fighting!"

**One, two, three**

**Close your eyes and come to me**

**When you touch my cheeks with your two hands**

**I stop your lips from kissing and…**

"Cap! Your girl!" Seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi dari Yifan, memberitahu sang kapten yang tengah berlatih di tengah lapangan.

Yifan melempar bola basket di tangannya pada Chanyeol –namja tadi- dan dengan segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Ia mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan telapak tangannya, "Kyungsoo.. Kau kemana saja?" Kalau saja seragam basketnya tak basah oleh keringat, ia pasti akan langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang mungil itu. Tuhan tahu betapa ia merindukan yeoja bermata lebar ini. Tiga hari tak bisa menyentuhnya, hampir saja membuatnya gila.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya, tak peduli dengan rengekan Yifan yang mengatakan ia bau atau semacamnya. Yeoja manis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yifan, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali yang membuat sang namja kebingungan. "Kyungie.. Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Yifan mengusap lembut surai kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Yifan yang seolah berkata 'lanjutkan'. Menghela nafas dalam kemudian ia bercerita, "Hari Senin yang lalu, saat aku berniat mengajakmu untuk makan siang di atap sekolah, aku melihatmu dan Luhan unnie sedang tertawa berdua. Kau terlihat sangat senang ketika bersamanya. Bahkan kau belum pernah menunjukkan yang seperti itu padaku.. Aku cemburu.." Kyungsoo bercerita panjang lebar dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali ke dada bidang Yifan, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Wajah Yifan melembut, "Jadi itu alasannya kau menghindariku?" Ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Yifan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan depan gigi putihnya, sangat tampan bagi seorang Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku yang tak peka, Kyung.. Aku selalu ingin bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih di depan gadisnya, namun egoku terlalu kuat.. Aku ingin selalu terlihat hebat di matamu, agar kau selalu bisa bersandar padaku.. Maafkan aku jika sikapku selama ini justru melukaimu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

Yifan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Perlahan membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan tingginya degan gadisnya bermaksud memberikan sebuah kecupan. Delapan sentimeter sebelum kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, Kyungsoo menahan dada Yifan yang otomatis membuat namja yang kini berada di kelas tiga itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mundur tiga langkah. Ia kemudian membetulkan seragamnya dan membersihkan tenggorokannya. "1..2..3.." Ia berhitung dan mulai bernyanyi sambil menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang telah diajarkan Sehun sehari sebelumnya. Tak ada perubahan mimik wajah dari Yifan bahkan sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertunjukan kecilnya.

Yeoja manis itu berdecak pelan, "Oppa tak menyukainya?"

Yifan lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Ia memberi isyarat Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

Si yeoja menuruti, melangkah ke depan kekasihnya lagi. Yifan kembali memeluknya. "Tak perlu menunjukkan aegyo pun, my baby soogarpie adalah yang terimut.." Bisiknya di telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia, Yifan menyebutnya sugarpie, ini yang pertama kali. "Hei!" Tiba-tiba Yifan memanggilnya, sontak membuat yeoja berambut merah itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Tak ia duga, beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal. Saat dirasanya sesuatu itu bergerak dan sadar bahwa itu adalah bibir Yifan, yeoja manis itu segera menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman manis mereka di pinggir lapangan basket.

**Please pinky promise me**

**That you'll never leave me alone**

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo.." Yifan melepas ciumannya dan mengecup kening kekasihnya penuh cinta.

Si yeoja tertawa pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Yifan oppa.. Lebih dari yang kau tahu.."

"Terima kasih.." Yifan tersenyum bahagia.

"Oppa.." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hnn.." Dan Yifan menjawab seadanya.

"Janji kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian.." Kyungsoo memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

Mengerti maksud kekasihnya, Yifan langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kyungsoo, "Aku berjanji baby Soo.."

Mereka mengeratkan jarinya dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

A/N: Ahahay, gajenya.. I'd like to blame beb chocoDOnutKRISpy for showering me all the krisoo feels in the world. ;-; Saya gak cheating Kai appa, cuma pinjem emak bentar aja.. :D

And to my ARS's readers, maaf ya.. aku udah menganak tirikan ff itu selama ermm, 9 bulan? T~T Besok rencananya saya mau publish kaisoo angst dulu sama chap 2 nya Beautiful Freak.. ARS nya menyusul ya.. m(- -)m

Annyeong! Zhee is out! o/


End file.
